Miraculous: Watching Miraculous Chibi
by Crimson Razorz
Summary: The class were having a normal lesson. Suddenly they end up somewhere and are forced to watch the Miraculous Chibi Version. What will the class think. Most likely laugh most of the way.
1. Watch this

**_I've seen the Miraculous: 'character-watch-their-own-show' kind of things, but I couldn't find anything about them watching the Chibi Version. So I thought "Why not" and started this._**

 ** _Hope you enjoy._**

 **Marinette's POV:**

... Where are we and how did we get here?

Sorry, maybe I should explain. I'm Marinette.  
I was in class, doing, you know, class work. Suddenly, there was a flash and I passed out.  
When I woke up, I found myself on my seat. Only to find that I wasn't really in my seat. I looked around and found myself in a room similar to the classroom.

The differences were the door was missing, so were the windows and the lighting was dim.

I soon realised that I wasn't alone. I heard Alya's voice next to me and Adrien's yawning in the front seat. Turns out, everyone in the classroom ended up here... wherever here is.

I looked around again and noticed we were in the same seating plan as our classroom one.

Before we could do anything else, the front board flickered like a TV screen. A message appeared.

 **You are about to watch a six episode series of your two favourite heroes.  
No one leaves until all of them have been completely watched.  
There'll be a snack table at where the door should be before the first one starts.  
Make yourself comfortable and I hope you enjoy.  
Peace out.  
Or in Ladybug's case: Bug Out.**

The screen flickered off.

I panicked. Will our identities be revealed? If so, what will Alya think? What would Chloe think?  
Or worse, what will _Adrien_ think?!

The table appear, we all got something to have and got ready to watch.

The first episode: **Rooftop Dinner**.


	2. Rooftop Dinner

The intro started. Some of the class giggle, snicker and chuckle at the changing faces.

The title, Rooftop Dinner, came up. That's when the show really started.

 _ **Scene: Paris at night, Ladybug leaps off the top of the Eiffel Tower.  
**_

 _ **Ladybug cheerfully bounces building by building.**_

Alix rose up, "Didn't think Ladybug would the fun-loving type of chick."  
Rose smiled at the screen, "I think it's cute."  
Adrien laughed in agreement.

 ** _She stops, goes to the ledge. Makes a childish excited face.  
Reveals a poster of Adrien.  
She gets off the ledge and happily rolls around, before looking at the poster again.  
Dreamily, the Adrien in the poster winks.  
Ladybug pushes herself forward, nearly falling off, gets herself back on the ledge and stares at the poster with hearts in her eyes._**

Adrien blushed knowing that the Chibi Ladybug has a crush on him. Though, he's a model, so it didn't surprise him that much.  
On the other hand, Marinette was blushing because of what was happening.

Alya filmed it as she said, "This is amazing. Wait a minute, where's Cat Noir?"

 ** _Behind a small building, Cat Noir lands down._**

"There he is." Says Nino as the episode answered her.

 ** _Notices Ladybug and mistakes her for being stressed.  
He imagines a plan to have dinner involving spaghetti which would end with them kissing.  
_**

Rose cooed, "That is so romantic and sweet of him."  
Some of the other girls agreed.

 _ **As she continues staring, Cat Noir sneaks off to set the table and starts the stove.  
Picks up a cook book and throws it away as he prepares it, humming Miraculous.**_

Marinette snickered, "Doesn't he need that?"  
Adrien chuckled, "I think he read it before he began cooking."

Some of the class commented about how well he cooks.

 _ **He sings as he presents a pot of spaghetti.  
He briefly spins into a mini tornado and accidently throws it in the air.  
Realising this, he screams, then runs to catch it. Discarding the hat and apron.  
He catches it before it hits the ground.  
Unfortunately, the pot was still hot, so he burnt his hands and face.**_

 _ **Screaming again and throws it in the air once more. This time, the pasta comes out.  
Blowing his red hands/paws, then noticing the pot.  
He moves out of the way quickly, only to get the contents splattered on his head, which was still hot  
He screams again.  
**_

The class were laughing. Some even commented about the face he made. Adrien curled up in embarrassment, even though he knows it's not actually him.  
Still, he felt sorry for his Chibi self.

 _ **He ran all over the roof, Ladybug still didn't notice.  
He hits a wall and goes backwards uncontrollably.  
His butt lands on the stove, which was still on gas.  
** **He flies and screams once more.**_

Some laughed, some felt empathy.

 _ **Cat Noir falls and rolls across the rooftop with spaghetti in his hair, knocking over the table.  
Finally regaining his balance, ladybug notices him.  
Awkward silence, Cat Noir gave out a nervous chuckle and nervously smiles.  
Ladybug gets annoyed, then leaves the spaghetti-headed cat boy via yoyo.  
Cat Noir falls backwards on the ground, groaning.**_

Marinette stared at the screen as it went black, there's no way she would do something like that.  
"Anyone else think leaving him there was harsh?"

Many nodded and said 'yes', pretty much the whole class agreed.

Another message came up:

 **Hope you enjoyed the first one.  
We're gonna have a five min break before the next one.  
So eat, the restrooms are at the back.  
Bug out.**

After five minutes, the title _**Catnip Fragrance**_ came up.


	3. Catnip Fragrance

That same intro started.

 _ **Scene: Rooftop at night.  
Ladybug looks at a magazine with photos of Adrien.**_

Alya tapped his shoulder, "How do you feel now that you know that Ladybug likes you?"  
He took a second to think of a word, "Flattered, I guess."

 _ **She flips a page and get excited.**_

 ** _Behind a small building, Cat Noir spies on her before taking a perfume box._  
 _Then imagines what would happen if he wears it, leading him to attract her and kiss._  
**

Rose swooned, "So adorable."  
"Not as adorable as _moi_." Chloe commented.  
Everyone else scoffed at Chloe and went back to the episode.

 _ **He sprays himself, radiating in sweet fragrance.  
He walks towards her, unaware that he's attracting passing stray cats.  
**_

 _ **Ladybug sighs as she looks at the pictures with hearts in her eyes.  
Cat Noir gets her attention, twirling his staff.  
**_

 _ **He leaps high in a trail of the sweet scent.  
Then twirls, takes a rose, sniffs it, then gently throws it to his lady.**_

 ** _Ladybug watches the rose fall, unimpressed._  
 _Cat Noir lands on a hand-stand, slightly startling her._  
 _He starts walking to her._  
 _Catching the scent, she backs away, blushing with her magazine covering her mouth as he attempts to kiss her._  
**

Alya smiled as she kept filming, "I can't believe it, she's _blushing_."

 _ **Something interrupts them.**_  
 _ **They look to see a storm of cats rising.  
They pounce to the source of the wonderous smell.**_

 _ **Cat Noir panics, causing him to fall off the roof.  
Cats and hearts rushes after him.  
He rolls down and quickly regains his balance.  
On his right, a grey cat slides in a flirty pose. Another cat does the same on his left.  
**_

 _ **He leaps away, the trail of lovesick felines follow.  
Ladybug watches before returning to admire the Adrien pics.**_

Alya screamed, "Are you kidding?! Why won't you help him?!"  
Marinette looked at her Chibi self in disappointment. If she was in there, she would help him lose the crazy cats.

 _ **From rooftop to rooftop, he can't seem to lose them.  
He screams and runs.  
As he jumps off another roof, he spots something, giving him an idea.  
The moment he lands on the next one, he takes a dive into a smelly river bank.  
The catty mess gets to the edge, sniffs it and goes off. It even made a grey cat go green.**_

 _ **A short time later, Ladybug's yoyo fishes him out.  
When he catches sight of her, he attempts to kiss her again, but the new repulsive stench caught her nose.  
Leaving the poor kitty in mid-air, showing off the baby doll eye before falling back into the stinky bath.**_

Everyone was touched by Chibi Cat Noir, especially Marinette.  
She would've try to tolerate the smell and help him on the bridge.

Another message blinked up:

 **Poor little kitten. All he wants is for her to notice him.  
So that's two down, four to go, people.  
You know the drill. Five minutes and the next one's up.**

 **Okay, Bug out.**

The next episode was _**The Chase.**_

 ** **First of all, I'd like to thank you all for liking this.  
When I first made this, I didn't think it would go this well.  
Actually, I didn't think it would go well at all.  
But after reading the reviews, how many Favs and Follows this story's got, it encouraged me.  
So, I wanted to let you know and say "Thank You".****

 ** **I hope I update soon.****


	4. The Chase

The episode starts.

 _ **Scene: A street in the afternoon.  
Ladybug releases a butterfly from her yoyo.  
She sees Cat Noir shoot out of the rubbish bin, onto a roof, not noticing a banana peel in his hair.**_

 ** _She tries to contain her laughter, but failed.  
He notices, looks at his hair and swats it away in disgust.  
_**

 ** _She finishes laughing, then winks before leaving.  
He blushes a bit. Gets out two movie tickets and thinks about being together in the theatre in 3D glasses, sharing popcorn.  
_**

Rose commented about how sweet he is in asking her out.

 ** _He goes to another roof and present the tickets before going after her._**

 ** _Ladybug goes off the Eiffel Tower, bouncing on buildings as she did in Rooftop Dinner. She stops and notices an Adrien poster on a street column.  
She stares lovingly at it again.  
_**

 ** _A mysterious silhouette rose behind her.  
She panics and strikes, revealing to be Cat Noir.  
He gets back up, then sees the wind blowing the tickets away.  
He jumps to get the ticket, but got distracted by the presence of the girl of his dreams.  
_**

 ** _He chuckles nervously and leaves.  
She shrugs a goes back to the Adrien column.  
_**

 ** _Cat Noir bounces after the ticket.  
He was just about to grab them, only to be caught by the wind of a couple of pigeons.  
_**

 ** _He runs across the rooftop, leaps and time slows down.  
He reaches out._** ** _  
_**

The class leaned forward.

 ** _He gets so close.  
He's about to take them, but no...  
The wind decided to change course, frustrating the kitty before crashing into the street._  
**

Some of them winced.  
Nino was all, "Dude, that's gotta hurt."

 ** _Ladybug continues to stare, but her attention was immediately drawn to Cat Noir due to the jumping, screaming and shouting.  
She wonders what's going on and heads toward him.  
_**

Marinette sighed in relief. For once, the Chibi is paying attention to him.

 ** _Cat Noir climb out of a chimney, rolling down the roof exhaustingly.  
He opens his eyes to find Ladybug peering down at him.  
He quickly gets up and gestures her to stay where she is before going off to get the tickets.  
_**

 ** _He hops to another chimney to get a better view.  
He finds them, locks his sight on them.  
_**

 ** _He brings out his staff, leaps towards them and swings at them.  
It took a few tries, but he finally pinned them down._**

 ** _He returns and faints face forward in front of Ladybug, who was on her yoyo (phone?).  
She notices the tickets and takes them._**

The class was praying that she would accept his invitation to go to the movies with him.

 _ **Unfortunately, the tickets each had a large hole in them, caused by the staff earlier.  
So she shrugged and left them on the unconscious cat.**_

The were both happy and disappointed. Happy, because Ladybug noticed Cat Noir for once. Disappointed, because Cat Noir accidentally punch huge holes in the movie ticket.

The screen switched on again.

 **Okay, half is done, half is not.  
I know I don't need to say it again, so I'll make it short.  
5 min, next ep.  
Bug out.**

Next: _**Curiosity kick the Cat.**_

 **Here's the new chap, chaps.**

 **so, I tried searching for other Watching Miraculous Chibi stories and I keep finding my one.  
It's kinda funny that mine is the first and quite possibly the only one.  
That is until someone decides to make their own one, which I find kinda cool.  
**

 **Who knows, maybe the next Watching Miraculous Chibi story might be yours.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy my story so far, 'cause I'm gonna try to keep updating.**


	5. Curiosity Kick the Cat

**I'm back in business. YE-HAH.  
(Ahem) Sorry about the delay, but I had some other priorities to deal with. I'm sure you get it.  
Anyway, without further a due: HERE IT IS!**

The cute Chibi face went off doing their thing and...

 ** _Scene: A day in Paris, Ladybug is writing letter for her crush on a rooftop.  
She thinks about him in a Heart-Bubble winking at her as she writes.  
She gets up in excitement and jumps on the roof._**

 ** _Meanwhile, Cat Noir sees her, wondering who her mystery crush is.  
He makes a plan to steal the letter when she isn't looking to find out.  
_**

Some of the class was speechless because they thought it was a terrible idea.  
The others thought it was a great idea.

 _ **Later, the kitten sneaks on the wall of the building Lady bug is on, who is daydreaming with her hearts.  
Before he could grab it, Ladybug picks it up, kisses it, then walks away while a pigeon land near his searching claw and pecks it.  
This causes him to hastily retreat it and blow the pain away in mid air. Then, realises he's no longer holding on to anything, he falls.**_

Max adjusted his glasses, "Staying in mid air for just a second is scientifically impossible."  
Kim patted his shoulder, "Come on, it's a cute cartoon. Let it be."

 _ **Second attempt, on a rooftop garden, Ladybug is seen staring into space with her letter, unaware of Cat Noir sneaking around.  
He hops in a big vase and hides when she thought she heard something. She shrugs and leaps away.  
Seeing that the coast is clear, he attempts to get out of he hiding spot, but fails, resulting him to fall with it and try again before the wind made him roll away screaming**_ _ **.**_

Much of the class snickered and commented about him looking like a CAT-erpillar  
Marinette rolled her eyes at the cat-bug pun and continued to watch.

 _ **Another try, he was on a rooftop with a fishing rod and uses it to get the letter.  
Instead, he missed and ended up fishing a scratched cat to the face.  
He stares at the grumpy cat and rubs his head nervously. The cat scratched him out of anger, leaving Cat Noir fainted.**_

Rose looked like she was about to cry, "Poor kitten."  
Chloe scoff, "Well the cat got what he deserved."

 ** _That was the last straw. He raged with fire in his eyes and ties a rope around his waist.  
His swinging did not go unnoticed by the lady in red and jumps out of the way, leading him to hit his giant poster, getting tangled up in décor lights during his fall and bouncing into the river as she watches._**

Marinette gasped, Adrien noticed and smiled at her, causing her to blush.

 ** _She looks back at her letter, sighs, scrunches it and throws it away before leaving.  
Cat Noir resurfaces and notices the letter in the water. He swims to it and reads it.  
Unfortunately the letter was drenched so the ink melted off.  
Out of his exhaustion, he faints back into the water._**

The screen flickered.

 **OK just two more and we're done.  
Liking this so far?  
Great.  
Let's get to it.  
Bug out.**

Alya stared at the screen suspiciously  
"You okay, Alya?"  
"Yeah."  
Marinette shrugged and grabbed some snacks.

 **So, I've been thinking about putting Scarybug in as a bonus episode/chapter.  
Should I put it in there?**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading this, I hope I update soon.**


	6. Scarybug

**Happy Halloween People**

Everyone was seated. The title 'Scarybug' went up.

 _ **It's Halloween in Paris as a certain superheroine in red leapt off a pumpkin headed, bat winged Eiffel Tower.**_

"That's so cool! How are people able to decorate it in a day?" Alya said failing to contain her excitement.  
Alix spoke out, "Check out the witch costume."

 _ **There she goes, rooftop to rooftop, throwing candy as she does it.  
Little did she know, she was being watched. A Jack'O'Lantern cackled before being cover with the bushes.**_

Alya squealed excitedly, "Is that an Akumatized victim? This I gotta see."

 _ **Ladybug the Witch tosses a candy into her mouth, enjoying it.  
Behind her, something approaches.**_

The class felt chills.

 _ **A shadow looms over her. She looks back to see a laughing scarecrow with a pumpkin head.  
She screams.**_

And so do the class.

 _ **The scarecrow pops off his pumpkin head, revealing it to be Cat Noir, proud of the prank he pulled.  
The Witch Bug, frustrated, slide down the roof.  
The next moment, she finds the Scarecat enjoying some candy next to her.  
He offers one to Lady Witch, who refuses.**_

 _ **Suddenly a mouse appears as Scarecrow Noir froze.  
The red witch watches as it snatches the candy he was offering.  
**_

 _ **Ironically, the Great Cat Noir the Scarecrow jumps onto Ladybug in fear of the grey rodent.  
He calms down after it leaves with the rest of the candy.  
**_

Laughter filled the room after seeing a cat being afraid of a mouse.  
"Haha... It's ridiculous, ha... utterly, haha... ridiculous."

 _ **Noticing he position, he hastily hops off of the Witch of Paris in embarassment**_ _ **.**_

 _ **This gives her an idea to get back at him by getting the mouse, put it in a gift box, hand it to Cat Noir and watch him get spooked.  
She leaps away, leaving Catcrow at his candy munching. He did wonder why she went off, but he shrugged it off and continued eating.  
**_

Marinette thought that would be mean, but it was Halloween.

 _ **The mouse is seen heading into an alley, the Witch sneak by a wall.  
She steps to the mouse, who is stashing the stolen candy away.  
Her shadow gives her away and the critter runs off, leaving Ladybug to chase it.**_

 _ **She chases it into a cemetery. Lightning flashed.  
She hesitantly enters.  
**_

"Scary." Rose holds onto Juleka, who strokes her hair.

 _ **A tree rustles, she backs away into a wall.  
She looks up to set sight on a statue of a gargoyle in the storm.  
She screams, rushing to a tomb. She finds the mouse she was looking for in the same hiding spot.  
Lightning and thunder roared again and the two held on to each other.**_

 _ **Notice the little one scared, she gives it a candy and smiles as it takes it.  
She also blushes.  
**_

Some of the girl aww'ed at their new friendship.

 _ **Back at the roof, Scarecat Noir is sleeping after eating all that candy.  
He wakes up after a shadow falls over him.  
He opens his eyes to see a silhouette on the chimney , scaring the Scarecrow, causing him to fall off the roof.  
**_

 _'Hope he's okay'_ they thought.

 _ **The mouse hops off the Witch's head as she hops off the chimney.  
She pays it with a bag of candy. It take it and runs off in a happy mood, leaving a smiling Ladybug, The Witch of Paris.**_

The screen did its flickering routine

 **What a Halloween bonus  
Am I right?  
Well, you've been a lovely audience  
See you.  
Bug out  
**

 **Originally, I was going to release this after the other Episodes, but Halloween is here, so I thought it would be an appropriate time to bring in the Special.  
I hope you all enjoyed it.  
I also hope I update soon.**


	7. Cutest Cat Fight

Faces, then the title: Cutest Cat Fight.

 _ **Scene: Night in Paris, the city with lights.  
Ladybug swing over the city in the night sky as Cat Noir watches her from afar on a rooftop.  
**_

 _ **He slides down the roof, disappointed and thinks of what to do.  
He suddenly get a idea that Ladybug would be with him if he gifts her a kitten.  
**_

Marinette was speechless, _'Where does he get these ideas?'_

 ** _He heads to the rooftop of a building labelled "Chat Noir"._**

' _Do we have a place called that?' _thought the class.  
Nino leaned forward, "How'd a cat get up there?"

 _ **A grey cat licks its paw on one of the three chimneys.  
Cat Noir arrives with a sack.  
He takes a gift box out and opens it.  
He takes a bag of cat treats out and put it back in after emptying it in the box.  
**_

 _ **He gives his attention to the cat and throws a ball of yarn.  
It chases it after he pulls it in. The cat was all over him the next moment.**_

The class didn't now if it was scratching him or running all over him

 ** _It got off him, continuing licking its paw.  
He whistles as he grabs the cat and puts it in the gift box with the treats.  
_**

 ** _He places the lid on, clapped the dust off and was about to go on his way.  
Before he could do so, he notices the kitty behind him resting.  
_**

 ** _He checks the gift with nothing in it.  
Frustrated, he attempts to grab the cat, but it ended up on his head.  
Quickly noticing it, he tries to catch it again.  
_**

 ** _Looking around with a face of anger, he finally spots it on the edge of the roof.  
_**

 ** _He tries again, only to end up off the roof in mid air, glaring at the grey evil before screaming in frustration and falling.  
Leaving the devil cat to listen to the screams and crashes before leaping away.  
_**

"Dude, that's one evil kitten"  
Alya nodded in agreement.  
In another part of the room, Max was about to open hi mouth, but Kim pats hi shoulder,  
"Relax, I told you: it's a cute cartoon."

 _ **Smoke and stars were seen a Cat Noir got back to the roof exhausted.  
The grey cat shows itself from a higher building in front of him.  
It laughs before walking away.  
**_

 _ **The Black Cat climbs to the grey cat and prepares to pounce it, but before he could, the grey monster showed a face of evil and jump-scares him.  
It was all over him again, scratching him.  
**_ _ **He get it off and dangles it by the tail.**_

 _ **The sound of a female clearing her throat was heard behind him.  
Seeing his Lady, he sweat nervously as he scratches his head and drops the cat.  
Tilting her head, she sees the cat and approaches it.  
**_

 _ **Cat Noir tr**_ _ **ies to keep her away from it, but she pushes him out of her way and gets in close.  
What she saw was an angelic grey kitten with baby doll eyes.  
**_

 _ **Ladybug picks it up.  
He panics and attempts to stop her, but she stops him first before strolling off as the little devil blowing raspberries at him.  
The angry cat screams again.**_

The screen shot out _another_ message

 **Oh Chibi LB, don't you know that cat is evil?  
Anyway, one more and we're done.  
5 min and AWAY  
Bug out**

Alya swore she saw something off about the screen.

It won't long be long before _**Fatal Posy.**_

 **Here we are. My other priorities are done and I'm back.  
That is until I get busy with other stuff again, but hey, hopefully it won't be any time soon  
I hope you enjoyed more than my writer's block (Or Analysis Block, call it whatever)  
Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and I hope I update soon**


	8. Fatal Posy

Faces change.  
And here's the title. Fatal Posy

 _ **Scene:  
Ladybug in a green apron, is watering her roses on her rooftop garden.  
**_

"Is that where she lives?" Alya screams in excitement.  
Marinette knows she doesn't have rooftop garden. She has a few flowers on her balcony, but she didn't have that many.

 _ **She imagines leaving flowers at Adrien's doorstep and ringing the door bell before running away for the boy to find them and love them.  
She squeals, finishing the thought and took a seed packet.  
She starts to plant it in a flowerpot,water it and let it sit in the dirt, waiting  
**_

 _ **After some time, Ladybug stares at it with bags in her eyes.  
After more time, she is seen playing a video game.  
Time passed again and she rests on the table, dozing off.  
**_ _ **The arm supporting the sleepy head slips, causing her to slam her head, waking her up to see the flower hasn't even grown yet.**_

 _ **Screaming in frustration, she takes matters into her own hands. She takes a pair of gloves and goggles before pouring a drop of green chemicals to make it bloom.**_

 _ **And it did. Full bloom. Immediately in fact.**_

"It's impossible for any plant to grow as fast as-"  
"Shut up and let us watch, Max!" Alix interrupted.  
"I'm just saying..."

"Is that even safe? I mean there was a skull on the tube." Nino cringed.

 ** _She gazed at the bloomed giant with hearts in her eyes. Then dashed to it, discarding the safe wear._  
 _Two Ladybugs appeared, flipping and dance with random flowers appearing._  
 _Zooming out, revealing a decorative garden._  
 _Happy with her accomplishment, she pulls out a heart shaped card with her heart shaped eyes and hopped to her table before putting earphones on and started to write._  
**

 ** _She was so focused on her letter, she didn't notice the unnatural flower started to move._  
**

'Oh no.' they thought.

 ** _Cat Noir happened to be passing by, when he spotted the carnivorous plant nearing the unaware Ladybug._  
 _He leap in to the attempted rescue, only to have a tendril of vine wrapped around him and get thrown away._  
 _A humungous shadow looms over her._  
**

"Come on, Ladybug!" screamed Alya and Chloe, "Look behind you!"  
The to looked at each other before turning away.

 _ **It was just about to eat her, when Cat Noir landed on top of it. The sound of his quickly repeating grunting got her head up and earphones out.  
She looked to her back to see Cat Noir stomping on the very plant that she just grew.  
He stopped to the sight of her. Ladybug's eye's began to tear up as she held the card before it went to waterfalls.**_

 _ **Cat Noir panics and waves his arms everywhere.  
With Ladybug's head on the table, the Cat taps her on the shoulder to get her attention.  
She turns her head to him as he scratches his head and presents her a lovely flower.  
Seeing how pretty it was, she wipes her tears.  
**_

 _ **It was just the two of them in the spotlight as Cat Noir passes the flower to a blushing Ladybug.**_

Some of the girls in the room squealed at the romantic moment. Even Adrien was in on this.

 _ **She smiled and prepares to leaves, but not before blowing a kiss to him.**_

Alya once again squealed.

 _ **The wide eyed cat had hearts in his eyes until a green tendril pulled him in and did what he could to keep himself from being eaten.**_

The screen flickered once more.

 **Well that's all of them, folks  
Guess it's time I let you go  
See Ya**

A flash of light engulfed the room and everything was back to normal. The one thing different was a short boy in a jester costume with a cane was present.  
"Welp, Ladybug and Cat Noir never came to stop me. And here I thought I could lure them out for their Miraculous. So I'll just be on my way. Chibi Jester out."

He leapt out of the window as Alya shouted "I knew it!"

Adrien raised his hand"Uh, Ms Bustier. Can I have a bathroom break, I didn't bother going between the breaks."  
"Sure."  
With that, he left the room.

"Ms Bustier, I think I'm feeling sick from all that watching. Can I go to the nurse's office?" This time, it was Marinette.  
As soon as she gave permission, she ran off.

Rose smiled to Juleka, "That was adorable."  
"All those videos were full of flaw when it comes to physics." Max declared.  
Chloe growl, "Come on, none of them included _me_."

Alya tapped Nino o the shoulder, "You know, I kinda like watching that. Despite we were forced to do so- Wait a minute, I gotta get this on the blog."  
And so, she ran off.

* * *

Chibi Jester rode his cane like a broomstick as a light butterfly appeared on his face.  
 _"Grr. Why haven't Ladybug and Cat Noir shown up yet?"_  
"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll come."

"Hey, clown. Shouldn't you be in the circus?" Cat Noir chased the villain through the rooftops.  
Chibi Jester landed on one and shot a beam from his cane.

Before it could hit him, a yoyo wrapped itself on the cat and pulled him to safety.  
"You should be kind to cats or they'll scratch you."

The Akumatised Villain jumped back on his cane and flew off.

Cat Noir Smirk at Ladybug "So, I heard you were an Adrien Agreste fan."  
"Stay focused." she said before swinging away.  
"You know, I might know him. Why don't I introduce you."  
"Cat Noir, you know we're not supposed to know anything about each other. Now let's catch this Akuma."  
The hero in black turned his head forward, "Whatever you say, Milady."

And the heroes raced off in pursuit to save the day once again.

 **Woo, I'm done.  
Thank you so much to all of those who read this.  
I know things have been a little slow and to be honest, I didn't feel like finishing this.  
But I made myself rise to this and told myself, "DO IT!"**

 **And here we are.  
So thank you for those who waited patiently and read Miraculous: Watching Miraculous Chibi.  
See you later.**

 **Bug out, my fellow Miraculers.  
**


End file.
